


too much?

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, poorly thought-out aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after regaining his sense of touch, Noiz has been experiencing the world as most people do, for better or worse, and Koujaku is finally willing to let him experience what he's been craving most.</p><p>Basically 4,000 words of fluffy Noijaku smut because I can't get enough of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much?

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha OKAY this is literally the very first fic i've ever written and i don't wanna start out all insecure and making excuses so just ROLL WITH IT okay haha. inspired by/loosely based off of [this](http://truejaku.tumblr.com/post/89088463359/i-like-to-think-that-when-noiz-got-his-feeling-back) drabble by [truejaku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet) god bless her.
> 
> set in some kind of poorly thought-out au where noiz has surgery (??) to get his senses back (like i said just roll with it hahahaa). i wrote this all while i was waiting overnight for a flight and somehow didn't actually think about it until i'd written 3k words hahaaaa okay ENJOY PLEASE

_"What the FUCK?"_

From the kitchen, Koujaku stifled a laugh, covering his mouth with a fist as he worked at dinner, mastering himself for a few minutes before finally calling out to Noiz, "What was it this time?"

Ever since Noiz had regained his senses about a month ago, he had been discovering new and different ways to experience sensation, often to his own intense dismay. Though he liked a great many things about being able to feel, there were equal amounts of things he found annoying. Stubbing his toe, getting a splinter, sleeping on his arm wrong… things that he would never think twice about or even notice before were now painful and distracting as hell.

"This fucking… my fucking book _cut_ me! What the fuck?" The young man raged from the other room, sounding angry and confused in equal measure at the inconvenience. "And it hurts like a bitch! _Scheiße_!"

Finally, Koujaku couldn't hold back and he chuckled, trying not to be too loud, but Noiz either heard it or sensed it because a few seconds later he was calling out again. "Don't laugh at me! This shit sucks," he whined in his brattiest voice, trying and failing to cover up his embarrassment with annoyance. With this, Koujaku finally put aside the food he'd been making, grabbing a band-aid from the cabinet (bunny-printed, of course; his apartment had become littered with rabbit-themed everything over the course of the past year it seemed) as he padded into the living room.

Before, back when Koujaku had met him for the first time, Noiz had been the most stoic person he knew. An annoying smirk here, a displeased frown there, sometimes, but for the most part he rarely saw any kind of genuine emotion on the other's face. He wasn't sure if that was a product of his condition or his upbringing, but either way, in the year that he had known him, Noiz had become more expressive. First, it was in the form of irritation when the two of them bickered, and then, once they had found better modes of letting out their aggression once they had fallen into bed together, it came in the form of small moments of vulnerability. The look of slight surprise and undeniable warmth in the first few moments after he woke up; the moments of passion when he clung to Koujaku's chest and met his eyes as they fucked; the genuine worry that had crossed his face that time Koujaku had been ill with the flu last winter… these things stayed with him.

So when he found Noiz draped over the couch, staring at the tiny cut on his finger like it had personally offended him, Koujaku couldn't find it in him to find the dramatics over a paper cut annoying like he would have a year ago. In fact, his expression had softened at the sight, a small smile tugging at his lips as he shoved Noiz over to make room for himself on the couch, draping his arms around the other and grabbing his hand to inspect the small slit along the left pointer finger. "It's a paper cut," Koujaku announced, kind of unnecessarily-- even if Noiz had never felt the pain of one before, he should know what they were called. Anyways, at least he'd managed to keep the teasing tone he wanted to adopt out of his voice.

"Well, it hurts," Noiz replied, his shoulders still stiff against the other man's back like he wasn't sure if he was going to be made fun of or not. So Koujaku just smiled and unwrapped the bandage, winding it around the pale skin of Noiz's finger and bringing it to his own lips to give it a ginger kiss, feeling gratified when he finally felt the other relax into him somewhat, catching one of the hands Koujaku had been about to retract and in stead lacing their fingers together.

Ever since the surgery, Noiz had become much more tactile; that which had meant nothing to him before had now become fascinating. Just about every sensation had now become a novel one to him. Though it was tempting to tease him about the things like paper cuts, Koujaku enjoyed watching Noiz become accustomed to living life the way most other people did, like a baby who was experiencing everything for the first time. It was almost… cute.

With that thought, Koujaku pulled their connected hands together to kiss the back of Noiz's, letting Noiz shift on the couch to straddle him, his expression neutral but still more open than Koujaku would have ever imagined upon first meeting him. Noiz raised a hand up to Koujaku's cheek then, his touch gentle. It was a motion that Koujaku had become used to by now: out of everything, Noiz seemed fascinated by warmth, by the rush of blood beneath his fingers. When he leaned in for a kiss, Koujaku recalled the first time they had kissed after the surgery, the look of wonder on Noiz's face when they had parted from what Koujaku had considered a rather tame kiss by their standards. The first time they had made out for real, Noiz had become overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensation, how his hands had shook when they had parted and then almost immediately grabbed the collar of Koujaku's kimono to drag him in for more.

The memories made Koujaku smile into the kiss, delighting in the way the other arched his back when he slipped his hands under his shirt to travel along his spine. He felt Noiz press in closer, grinding his arousal against Koujaku's and letting out a low moan when they parted from the kiss. "This time?" He asked, his face flushed and lips swollen.

Koujaku paused, knowing immediately what Noiz was asking for. Ever since he'd gotten out of the hospital, Koujaku had been careful of how far the two of them went, not wanting to push too far despite Noiz's protests. In fact, Noiz had actually passed out the first time he'd come just from a hand job, overwhelmed by the onslaught of foreign feelings. Of course Koujaku had wanted to fuck the shit out of the brat since day one of his release from the hospital, but he, unlike Noiz, had a shred of self-control and caution. "Come on," Noiz cajoled again, rolling his hips once more. "I know you want to."

That was the end of the line for Koujaku, too much for even his worries about hurting Noiz to prevent him from saying no, but even before he could open his mouth, Noiz dropped the real bomb on him: " _Please_?"

Noiz never asked for anything, just took what he wanted and suffered the consequences when necessary; he asked neither permission nor forgiveness, just took whatever people were willing to give. This was how Koujaku had started bandaging many of Noiz's wounds and also how the two had ended up living together, the intervals between Noiz living at his own apartment becoming shorter and shorter until one day he stopped going back altogether. Though Koujaku didn't let himself get pushed around or taken advantage of, Noiz came close to toeing that line on about every front. To hear him asking nicely for something (not to mention while he was grinding on top of Koujaku and looking down at him with pleading bedroom eyes) both shocked Koujaku and went straight to his dick.

Without further ado, Koujaku stood up, picking Noiz up with him-- luckily Noiz had wrapped his legs around the other's waist in time to not just tumble out of his lap-- with a low groan. "You want it that bad, huh?" Koujaku asked, voice deeper and gruffer than usual as he carried the other into the bedroom.

"I do too," he confessed as he dropped Noiz on the sheets, swooping in for a chaste kiss. "I've wanted to since the second I saw you wake up in that hospital bed," he murmured, breathless, punctuating his words with kisses down the other's neck as he fumbled with the stupid tie and then the buttons on his shirt.

Noiz, for his part, was panting already beneath Koujaku, his fingers working at disrobing Koujaku with the kind of ease that spoke of practice. He'd been working at wearing down Koujaku since day one, to varying degrees of success. Koujaku seemed to have some kind of weird schedule in his head about how far he was willing to go with him, but Noiz had been trying his hardest to thwart it, trying every weapon at his disposal until today he had finally struck gold. He wasn't sure if this was in "the plan" or if his "please" had finally broken him, but the look on the old man's face when he'd said it was so gratifying that he didn't care.

In general, Noiz hated asking anyone for anything: it was a sign of weakness, of dependence. And even then, it hadn't felt like anything to say it, to give that to Koujaku. Maybe it would be a small thing to another person, the least amount of politeness that even a child knew, but for him it was like he was giving Koujaku a piece of him, the piece that was scared and anxious and mistrustful, and even then it had felt as natural as breathing, as blinking. He didn't know if the old man had understood the gravity of it or not, but right now with his hips arched off the bed and Koujaku dragging his pants down his legs, he didn't care. He was getting fucked for the first time in what felt like forever and that was all that mattered.

Even as Noiz was working off the last of Koujaku's clothes, he felt himself shiver under Koujaku's touches. That warm mouth was now working its way down his chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses here and there before finally settling on his nipples, something Noiz hadn't even been able to feel before but now tore a groan from the back of his throat.

Just as he had gotten Koujaku naked and was ready to pull him more solidly against him, to feel every warm, firm part of him, Koujaku paused, looking up at Noiz from beneath his eyelashes. "Are you okay?" He asked for a moment, and Noiz rolled his eyes. That had been the refrain of every sexual encounter they'd had in the past month: are you okay? Is this alright? Do you want me to stop? Is it too much? Noiz wanted to be annoyed with it, but the fact that Koujaku cared so much sparked warmth in his chest, the kind of warmth that he could appreciate now. Plus, he had passed out for a second that once, but that had only been one time and he just hadn't been prepared for it.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry the fuck up and fuck me," he spit, though his words held no venom, even to his own ears. Koujaku just smiled that stupid, beatific fucking smile he always did when he saw through Noiz pretending to be angry with him and went back to kissing his way back down his chest, picking up where he'd left off without skipping a beat.

It wasn't hard for Noiz to get back into it, not with the way Koujaku had finally reached the ridge of his hips, the way his hand was already pumping him, slow and cruel. Noiz could tell that Koujaku was teasing him, going slow on purpose, maybe wanting Noiz to say please again, but when Noiz let out another moan loud enough that even he was sort of surprised, Koujaku seemed to be spurred to action and his mouth was on Noiz before he could think twice.

If Koujaku's hand had felt good, his mouth was incredible. It took all Noiz's self-control not to thrust up into the warm heaven of the other man's mouth. In fact, every part of him seemed to be on fire; every touch from Koujaku made him feel like a live wire, thrumming with electricity and energy and life. He was aware of the noises that were coming out of his mouth, but holding them back weren't his biggest priority at this point. He'd been embarrassed about them at first, having never been the vocal type in bed before, but now just a touch could have him groaning. Koujaku didn't seem to mind, though, and Noiz hated their neighbors anyways, so he focused on the here and now, which was pretty damn nice.

The sound of a cap popping distracted Noiz somewhat, and he propped himself up on his elbows to peer at what Koujaku was doing. As he'd suspected, Koujaku had produced a tube of lube from god knew where and was currently slicking up a few fingers as he worked. For a moment, Koujaku pulled off of Noiz's dick, gasping for air and looking fucking beautiful as he always did. For a moment, Noiz was tempted to caress Koujaku's stupid, wonderful face and kiss that smirk off of his expression, but then again he wanted things to move as quickly as possible here. "Come on, I'm fine, hurry up, I don't have all day," Noiz urged, anticipating Koujaku's question if it was okay for him to continue.

"Oh?" Koujaku grinned as he moved forward on the bed somewhat, his frame seeming to tower over Noiz's. "Do you have more important things to be doing?" He teased, one of his fingers tracing Noiz's entrance before slipping in. Noiz struggled to remain impassive; it didn't feel as good as a hand or a mouth on his dick-- it didn't feel good at all, but it also didn't feel bad. Just different, maybe a little uncomfortable. Before, he wouldn't have even felt this, but he was now intensely aware of it, struggling a bit to not squirm around it too much.

"More," he breathed once he was close to being ready for the second, meeting Koujaku's questioning gaze and unspoken question-- "are you sure?"-- with a sharp nod, letting his eyes close as he felt a second finger begin to work its way in. This one he could definitely feel the stretching, and the groan he let out this time wasn't quite in pleasure. The world of pain was a less foreign domain to Noiz than that of pleasure, but it had never been as intense as this before. He shifted, trying and failing to keep his eyebrows from knitting together with dissatisfaction.

He couldn't even see Koujaku beginning to open his mouth to suggest they stop, but Noiz cut him off anyways, perhaps sensing the other's unease. "It's fine. Distract me," he ordered, and Koujaku made a less certain noise of agreement and swooped down to do just that. This was as far as they had gone since Noiz's release from the hospital, and he would be damned if a little discomfort got in the way of this.

Koujaku's mouth, as it usually did when he wasn't using it to piss off the younger man, made things better. Noiz found himself relaxing into the other's touch, pain mingling with pleasure in a foreign but pleasant way. Even when Koujaku began scissoring his fingers inside of him, Noiz's lewd moan was encouraging to him, the quiet "more" that followed it even more so. It sounded to Koujaku like less of a command now and more of a request, a submission.

When Koujaku pulled off of Noiz's dick to breathe and warn him that he was going to put one more finger in, the sight of his boyfriend made the words die in his throat. Noiz was flushed from head to toe, one hand clutching at the sheets and the other tangled in Koujaku's hair. More important, though, was the expression on his face. Noiz had become more expressive, but never in his wildest dreams could Koujaku have imagined the look of pure, unguarded pleasure and lust on that face. He looked beautiful, he looked radiant, he looked wrecked.

And they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. Koujaku recovered slowly, struggling for a moment to find the words. "I-- uh, one more," he got out finally, not as suave as he had been hoping for, but whatever, it worked. It was a testament to how gone Noiz was that he didn't even bother making fun of him for it, just nodded and said something that sounded like a few different encouragements all mashed together into one word.

True to his word, Koujaku slipped in one more finger, leaning over his boyfriend to look for any changes in his expression, for better or worse. For a few moments, he saw discomfort, his struggle to relax, and finally his settling down. After that, Koujaku had begun his search for that special spot that had caused him to cry out in pleasure sometimes, even before the surgery. His success announced itself in the form of a sudden yell that seemed to have been torn from Noiz, a ragged noise stuck between a scream and a sob. His entire body lurched forward, green eyes flying open, his expression almost as shocked as Koujaku was at his own reaction. Both of them gasped for air for a moment, staring at one another in mutual wonder, before Koujaku moved his hand again, stroking that spot once more and then again, captivated by the other's visceral, loud reactions.

If he wasn't hard as a rock and aching to finally be inside of his boyfriend, Koujaku was pretty sure he would be content to continue to play his boyfriend's body like a finely tuned instrument for the rest of his life. He didn't think he could ever get sick of the expressions he made, the tiny trembling of every muscle as Noiz strained, tense and strung out below him, body wracked by pleasure.

He knew that he should just make Noiz cum like this, leave the actual penetration until later, when Noiz was more used to the feeling, but he was a selfish man. He had been waiting for what felt like ages to do this, and it was more than he could have ever imagined. "I'm going to fuck you now," he breathed as he pulled his fingers out of Noiz, unable to think of something more sexy or romantic to say. Either way, it worked, and by the time he had slicked himself up and lined himself up with Noiz's entrance, any kind of embarrassment that he would have been feeling had been forgotten.

He slid in agonizingly slow. It was the same tight heat that he remembered, the same Noiz, but this time he knew that Noiz could feel every inch of him, and that made it feel like the first time again. Their actual first time had been a sloppy, angry, somewhat inebriated affair, so Koujaku was more than happy to revise that with the image before him: Noiz, splayed out beneath him, letting out one long, hushed moan as he took Koujaku in, expression obscene.

Once he was all the way in, Koujaku settled for a moment, letting Noiz adjust to him. After a moment, Noiz's eyes opened, meeting Koujaku's with a wide-eyed, amazed look, like he couldn't believe that he was even real. "You feel-- just-- hold on for a second," he groaned, sounding like he had just finished running a marathon.

Koujaku didn't respond verbally, just laid kisses everywhere on Noiz he could reach: on the corners of his lips, his freckle-dusted cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the thin skin of his eyelids. And the best part was that he knew now that Noiz could feel every one, every light brush of Koujaku's lips against his, every gossamer brush of fingers against his cheek.

Finally, Noiz spoke again. "Alright, hurry up and fuck me, old man," he breathed, trying to sound like he was in charge here, and Koujaku didn't need to be told twice. Still, his first thrust was experimental, slow, and uncertain in a way that he'd never had to be before. Before, he had to be rough for Noiz to be able to feel anything, but like this, he had the younger man writhing beneath him in no time at all. As good as the sex had been before, Koujaku was already considering this a huge improvement. He was pulling noises out of Noiz that he'd never been able to elicit before, he was making the other run his hands along his back, letting blunt fingernails score marks down Koujaku's spine and then splaying out his fingers and clutching him closer.

"I'm-- ha-- close," Noiz panted, and on reflex, Koujaku wanted to slow down, to tease him, maybe grab his cock at the base and squeeze until he begged for release, but he reminded himself that he was playing nice right now, that there was plenty of time for things like that later. Plus, he realized that he was close himself; normally, Koujaku had good stamina ("for an old man," Noiz would always put in) but seeing Noiz become completely undone under his hands had gotten him to the edge faster than he cared to admit. Still, there was no way he was coming first when this was the first time they'd fucked in a month. He was sure that if he did, Noiz's teasing would be relentless when he got back to being able to form coherent sentences.

So Koujaku redoubled his efforts, bringing a hand between them to grip Noiz, and it only took a few tugs before Noiz was howling, coming harder than he ever had before, and that sight more than anything sent Koujaku crashing over the edge, his vision blank and mind filled with nothing but the constant chant of _Noiz, Noiz, Noiz, Noiz._

As he came down from his orgasm, the fucked-out smirk that had finally found its way to Noiz's lips told Koujaku that maybe he'd been saying that out loud. Noiz didn't say anything, though, maybe because he was still regaining his breath, maybe because he didn't want to ruin the moment, but Koujaku liked to think that it was because he was too well-fucked to even antagonize his favorite plaything. Whatever the reason, he just flopped down bonelessly next to the other, basking for a few moments in the afterglow.

For a long time, the room was finally quiet except from their breathing, and Koujaku had to force himself to sit up and reach over to the nightstand to grab some tissues before he could doze off covered in semen.

As he wiped the two of them down, he saw Noiz's eyes flutter open again, his gaze softer than Koujaku had ever seen it, and spoke in a voice so quiet that he could have missed it had every ounce of his concentration not been focused on the other.

"Thank you."

Koujaku couldn't stop the broad grin that split his face if he wanted to, and he felt tears pricking at his eyes, so he had to duck his head down for a moment as he mastered himself again, wondering when exactly it had gotten so bad that a simple "thank you" could make him an emotional wreck.

"You're welcome, brat," he murmured, pulling him into his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to the other's lips, confident that this time, finally, that Noiz could feel every ounce of affection that he put into it.


End file.
